Nii-Sama, Nii-Sama!
by Anglo-Chan
Summary: Five step brothers of the Akashi household get a new member of the family, and easily said the most precious. (Child!Kuroko, OverprotectiveGoM)
1. Chapter 1

**Wuzzah wuzzah- New Fanfic, whaddya know. But this time, instead of yandere!GoM with lots of dark angst and sadness, this is all cute fluff.**

**Because Kuroko is the younger step-brother of the Generation of Miracles, and they're super overprotective and doting of him! Hell yes! (\(^`O'^)/)**

**Warning: Not for the usual fangirl who squeals and rolls around on the bed while screaming when witnessing or reading about adorable child!Kuroko, nor overprotective!GoM. Also, be sure to review because Anglo-chan will come and eat you if you don't.**

**Thanks~! Enjoy the first chapter of; Nii-Sama, Nii-Sama~!**

* * *

It had been a regular, warm Summer day, no different from any others, and the five half, and step-brothers of the Akashi household were busy doing their own hobbies, talking to their own friends, playing their own sports.

The Akashi family was a strange set of people indeed, all of them quite different, from their appearances to their personalities, but they were all linked together by the same man- Akashi Saitou, their father. Akashi Seitou was a powerful businessman who worked in both business and law, and was widely known through out Japan for his immense power and influence, but also by how seemingly perfect he was, despite the many mistakes he had made in his youth.

Akashi Saitou grew up in a family with a strict mother and father, known to have been dedicated to his studies while very young, and was sent to a prestigious boarding school for business when he was only ten years old until he was eighteen. It was known around him that he had a fling with a girl to rebel against his parents and had gotten her pregnant doing so. His family forced them to marry, and Akashi Saitou had married Hanami Ayuki.

Hanami Ayuki had given birth to a healthy baby boy nine months after their marriage, but unfortunately, had passed away in child labor. Akashi Saitou was left widowed, with his baby son whom he named Seijuuro, and graduated school just in time to go back to Tokyo, Japan, where he got a job and became independent from his parents. He had become well-known as he worked his way up to the top of the law firm in only four months with his superior intelligence, and women flocked around him.

He had begun to date a single, widowed mother who had two fraternal twin children, both of them around the age of Seijuuro and only lagging by two or three months- their names were Shintarou and Atsushi. Their last names differed in remembrance to their late father. The two boys were as different as could be, even related as they were, and had different hair and eye colors. However, Saitou fell in love with the woman, Akari, and the two married, having three children now.

Life went well for a while, as Saitou seized full control of the company, and Seijuuro and the others were about a year old. However, with stress and other issues concerning work and the company, tension grew between Akari and Saitou, and by the time the three children were two, divorce was inevitable. Saitou began to cheat with a young woman named Aomine Haruki.

They divorced completely, Saitou taking Seijuuro and Akari taking her twins, when they discovered Haruki had become pregnant with Saitou's child. To cover up for the media, he agreed to take the child, and Haruki left to the United States after their child, Aomine Daiki's birth.

Saitou began to take on more and more countries and became more and more wealthy as Seijuuro and Daiki grew to age four. By then, he had heard of his ex-wife, Akari, passing, and had taken his ex-step-sons back into his house, having four children. It was easy, because of the money he made, and for publicity after his image was tarnished with the idea of two late ex-wife's and an illegitimate child, he adopted Kise Ryouta, an adorable young blonde boy, into his household.

Now single with five children, it was an unspoken rule that he was off the market for dating. He kept that way, not wanting to go through any more drama, as the children grew. He sent them all to school at the same time, despite the fact that Aomine was younger than the rest, and took great care of him, even if he didn't have great relations with any of their mothers, and he was only the legitimate father of Seijuuro and Aomine.

The sons of the Akashi household lived up to their father's names and were the best in whatever they did. Seijuuro, from a young age, excelled in academics, shogi-playing, horseback riding, and Old English Chess. Shintarou had the top grades at their school, the prestigious Teiko Academy, was fluent in nearly eight other languages, enjoyed History and Literature, and was known for his prowess in soccer. Atsushi was great at math, cooking and had a near photographic-memory to add to the calculator seemingly installed in his brain. Daiki was a prodigy in all sports, as well as martial arts and boxing. And Ryouta was known for his beautiful looks, being a model, singer, and actor, taking the main roles in all plays he tried for.

Each of them were successful in their own ways, yet all of them were different and had their own friends. Needless to say, though they often had spats and fights, they cared for one another despite not being related by blood.

"Boys, will you come up to my room?" Saitou had called through the house, using the intercoms that were on the walls of every room in the house, "I've got something very important to show you all."

"I'm busy studying, Father," Midorima replied immediately, in his room, using the remote to manipulate the intercom to send his message. "May I request it wait while I finish the rest of this page's problems?"

"Sorry, Shin-chan," Saitou said jokingly, "But it really can't wait."

"Can it wait for the end of the football game?" Aomine called, not even bothering to use the intercom, since his voice was loud enough to be heard through out the huge manor. "It's the third quarter, and things are getting good.. Plus, the Tokyo Football team is more important than 'Shin-chan's' stupid studies."

"Shintarou's studies are important, and no, Daiki. You have to get up here now," Saitou reprimanded, though an amused smile was on his face, Midorima and Aomine knew from the sound of his voice he was grinning. "All of you, up here now."

"I shall stop my shogi match with Ryouta now, then," Akashi replied, from his bedroom. The poor blonde, who had been threatened into playing a round, gave a cry of relief, as he quickly fled the dark black and red room, comedic tears running down his cheeks as he ran up the stairs to Saitou's room.

"But I'm cooking, Otou-chin~" Murasakibara drawled lazily from the kitchen, where he loomed over a pot of melting chocolate, which he would make into fun shapes. His hobby demanded frequent attention.

"Just turn the stove off."

"Uwah~ Fine~" The purple haired giant pouted as he turned the heat off of the stove and wiped his hands, throwing his cooking mits to the sides as he lumbered off in direction of his step-father's quarters.

The five sons of Akashi Saitou made their way up to his bedroom, meeting each other at the same point, and filed into their usual line- Akashi in the front, as the oldest (Despite being the obvious shortest), Midorima second, Murasakibara third, Aomine fourth, and Kise last. They were in the order they had come into the household.

"Come in, you guys. We don't want to keep him waiting," Saitou said.

"Him?" Midorima questioned, his eyes narrowing. Someone had gotten into Saitou's room, and none of them had noticed? Not even Akashi, with his watchful eyes..? Everyone voiced the same thoughts, but Akashi simply opened the door calmly, entering the room with the others following behind him.

Saitou didn't waste any time. He was sitting on the bed, red hair combed neatly, and there was a small, and short young child sitting in his lap with light, sky-blue hair, milky pale white skin, and beautiful teal-eyes. He held a small siberian-husky plushie, and was holding it with small, tiny little fingers.

"Kids, this is your new brother, Kuroko Tetsuya-"

"Waaah~! So cute!" Kise squealed, and without hesitation grabbed the small boy off of Saitou's lap, wrapping his arms around the calm child, nuzzling their cheeks together and cooing to him. "Who is this, Dad?"

"He's a child I adopted recently," Saitou said with a warm smile. "Kuroko Tetsuya. He's four years old, and he's very smart. Ne, Tetsu?"

"Un," Kuroko replied, still in the arms of Kise, who was dotingly hugging him. "Neee, onnaga," he said, his voice squeaky and immature, yet polite- something that made Kise squeal even more, "Off. Out," he whined, pushing away from the blonde, who reluctantly stopped and let him go.

Kuroko immediately ran over to Saitou, hugging his leg as he stared at the fourteen year olds (With the exception of Aomine) with large, innocent, yet blank eyes, yet was half-pouting. Even Akashi and Midorima had to admit, this little boy was cuter than anything they'd ever seen.

"Hi, Tetsuya," Akashi said warmly, shocking the others, who had lived with the threatening and dark young man rather than this kind teenager, as he kneeled down to look the small toddler in the eyes, "My name is Akashi Seijuuro. Call me Seijuuro-Niisama. If you have questions, just come to me, okay?"

".. Un," he replied back with after a while. Kuroko didn't seem to have a very large vocabulary- either that, or he was just shy. Probably the latter. He held his plushie close, and said, "Sei-Niisama."

Akashi's eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat, the others blushing slightly at the adorable nickname Kuroko had come up with. "Yes, good Tetsuya," Akashi said with a smile, patting the bluenette's head, surprised at how soft and silky the young boy's hair was.

"I'm Midorima Shintarou," the green-haired male said next, pushing his glasses up, slightly awkward. He had never dealt with children before, so he relied on instinct as he kneeled down. ".. I.. Suppose you can call me Shintarou-Niisan.. But if you don't, that's alright. Don't think I specifically want you to call me that.."

"Shin-chan talks lots," Kuroko said simply, poking the green-haired male's nose.

Midorima's eyes widened in surprise and he blushed, embarrassed that even the newest addition to their family had begun to call him that accursed nickname. Though, maybe, because it was Kuroko, it wasn't so bad... He stepped aside as Murasakibara stepped up.

Instead of kneeling down like Akashi and Midorima did, the purple-haired giant had picked Kuroko up gently and slowly, up to his outrageous height of six-feet five. He was much lighter than a normal boy his age, and Murasakibara stared into his eyes for a few seconds, before speaking bluntly.

"Mu-ra-sa-ki-ba-ra A-tsu-shi."

"A-tsu-Nii-sa-ma."

The tall young man had flashed a lazy smile and kissed the small boy's nose before setting him back on the ground, while Midorima began lamenting why he was the only one not called big brother- though secretly, in his mind, of course.

"Yo, Tetsu," Aomine said, crouching down to Kuroko's height. "I'm Aomine Daiki. I'm the best big brother out of all of these guys, so stick around me, okay?" He said, whispering, and grinned childishly.

"Okie," Kuroko replied simply, and Aomine smirked as he patted the boy's head, crossing his arms as he went back in line with the others.

Kise immediately sat down by Kuroko, a bright smile over his face, his honey golden-brown eyes shimmering in absolute adoration for the small toddler. He eagerly piped up, "My name is Kise Ryouta~! Call me Ryouta-Niisama~!"

"Youya-Niisama," Kuroko managed to say, fumbling over the unknown sounds and the mixed letters, with a slight pout.

Akashi stifled laughter at Kise's expression, hearing his name mangled by Kuroko.

"N-No, Kuroko-cchi- it's Ryouta-Niisama."

"Youya-Niisama."

"Ryo-outa."

"Youya."

"Ri."

"Ri."

"You."

"You."

"Ta."

"Ta."

"Nii-sama."

"Nii-sama."

"Ryouta-Niisama~!"

"Youya."

Kise then proceeded to sulk in the corner, while Akashi smirked, Murasakibara chuckled, Midorima thanked whatever higher power his name wasn't the only one that was changed, and Aomine broke out laughing. Kuroko only began to suck his thumb, unaware of the huge blow to Kise's ego he had done.

"Can we spend time with him~?" Murasakibara asked Saitou, as if it was the most normal thing in the world that they had gotten a new brother with no prior notice or words. The redheaded man nodded with a smile.

"Yes, you can," Saitou said with a smile. "However, I'd like Akashi to stay back for a bit so we can talk, then he can join you."

"Up," Kuroko suddenly said, and Murasakibara picked him up, holding the child close in his arms. The purple-haired male nodded to Saitou, and he led the group of males out the door, as Akashi remained.

A long, quiet conversation followed, and by the time it was done, Akashi had weary eyes, and was unable to look at poor Kuroko Tetsuya the same way.

* * *

**That's the prologue~!**

**And if you're reading this, you know who you are, I will be very, very mad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter of Nii-Sama, Nii-Sama, for you guys! Blood Lust is next, then I'll put up my two new ideas- don't worry, only one of them is an actual, actual story- that I doubt I'll be taking down at all.**

**I'm really sorry for just throwing stories at you guys! QAQ It's just.. I have so many ideas, and the more I update, the more I cry inside wanting to publish new ones. I hope you guys can forgive me.. I promise not to take down any more from now on. Okie?**

**Anyway, a lot of you pointed out the Akashi/father son mistake. I'll fix that after I update this chapter- thanks for noticing! My brain was kinda on a one-track mode during that time to just hurry up and finish so I could publish.**

**45 reviews? TT^TT That's so much! Thanks everybody! Review for this chapter as well, if you don't mind- Thankiessss~!**

* * *

Akashi walked down the steps to head back to the first floor of the manor to meet up with his brothers after the talk he had with his father. He was frankly, shocked at what Saitou Akashi had told him, and the very words his father had spoken still rung in his head, as if mocking the redhead.

_"Kuroko Tetsuya was abandoned by his parents, at his young age of four. His mother and father were terrible people- and owed more than thirty million dollars in their name, and they fled Japan alone, leaving Kuroko and his older brother of fourteen- your age- to deal with the debt. Kuroko and his brother ended up living on the streets, where the orphanage took them in, and forcibly separated them._

_Kuroko's brother was adopted by some other foster family, and I adopted Kuroko. However, he wants me to get his brother back as well.. Which I plan to do. Kuroko's older brother, Teruya, will be coming in a few months. However, during the time Kuroko was away from his brother, he's not been able to trust other people, because of his parents leaving. Though he's young, he's smart- and he knew exactly what happen the minute he woke up one morning and they were gone._

_I want you and your brothers to help Kuroko be able to trust again. A child shouldn't live his life in fear of constantly being abandoned or left, or even taken from, or by the people he loves. It won't be too easy, because I had to spend several months with him, just to get him to trust me.. But I want you to try your best, Seijuuro. I know you and the others can help him."_

That was the one time, Akashi didn't secretly resent his father's orders.

Akashi, since the bare age he could stand up as a toddling child and walk, was forced to take orders from his strict father on how to act and what to do. He was the sole, legitimate heir to the huge branch of companies his father owned, and was expected to act properly at all times. He knew his father was a kind and loving man, but Akashi was also aware that his duties and their father-son relationship, nor the family relationship in general, should not mingle.

However, for the first time, his father had asked him to do something that did include the family. The newest addition to their mismatched group had come, and in a few months notice, another one would also join. He was trusting Akashi to help both of them starting with Kuroko, and he truly found himself wanting to. This was no duty, or chore.. It was something he found acceptable for Kuroko. He himself also wanted the young boy to be able to trust again.

Akashi walked down the stairs to find Murasakibara back to the stove, melting the chocolate in a round pan. At the kitchen table, Midorima had moved his books there to study and be present with the rest of them, Aomine giving up his time with the sports game on TV to hold Kuroko in his lap, and as usual- Kise was whining, asking Kuroko to call him 'Nii-sama' again.

"C'mon, Kuroko-cchi~!" Kise wailed, crocodile tears running down his cheeks.  
Youya-NiiSama is fine.. B-But, call me Nii-Sama too! It's not fair if I'm just Youya!"

"Youya is loud," Kuroko said simply, to Aomine, who smirked and patted his head, ruffling up the silky blue locks affectionately. Kise whined further and sobbed into his hands, Midorima shaking his head.

"You are all noisy. I'm trying to study. If I don't, I'll certainly fail the next English exam at school tomorrow.. That day, Oha-Asa predicts Cancers like I will have terrible luck.. With Aquarius in the lead," the green-haired male said, and pushed up his glasses. He was scribbling down notes even as he talked to them, as if he had not a minute to spare. Little Kuroko stared at him and yawned.

"Shin-chan, what's Ohasa?" The bluenette asked, meshing the words together.

Normally, the green-haired male would have snapped if someone dare pronounce Oha-Asa's name incorrectly, but everyone was shocked as he calmly pushed up his glasses. "Oha-Asa is a horoscope reader, famous in Tokyo. She has her own radio show.. What is your sign, Kuroko?"

Akashi watched closely from where he was, unnoticed.

"What's a sign?" Kuroko asked, tugging at Aomine's shirt in confusion.

Midorima shook his head, not wanting to explain everything about horoscopes in little time and waste any possible moments he had to be able to study. "Never mind- when is your birthday, Kuroko?"

"Mom and dad said I didn't have one," Kuroko replied, his eyes narrowing slightly. A warning sign popped up in Akashi's brain. Did his parents perhaps tell both he and his brother they didn't have birthdays to save funds? Or was it because they were already planning to leave their children with the burden of their debt, but didn't want them to have any personal information that might link their family together when they left?

Either way, it was despicable- lying to their child in such a way! Of course Kuroko should have a birthday and be able to celebrate like any other young child!

"Your parents said, you don't have a birthday, Kuro-chin?" Midorima asked, his eyes wide. All of them but Akashi were surprised to hear this. They stared at the young toddler, who didn't seem fazed at all by any of it.

"Everyone has a birthday," Murasakibara said, as he turned off the stove. The lanky purple haired male walked over to his twin and reached over Midorima, grabbing Kuroko away from Aomine. The tanned male opened his mouth to protest, but Kuroko seemed happy enough in the taller male's arms.

"Not me," Kuroko said simply, as he toyed with the dog plushie, still in his hands. A light ghost of a frown graced his lips. "Mom and dad said me and my brother weren't like the other kids, and we didn't have birthdays."

"You and your brother..?" Kise questioned, but all four of them jolted when they heard Akashi's footsteps coming closer to them, the redhead deciding it was best to step in.

"Everyone, why don't we move on?" Akashi asked, his eyes conveying a secret message to his brothers-_ I'll tell you all later_- as he walked over to the others. They quickly shut up, as Murasakibara reluctantly gave Kuroko to Akashi, the redhead holding the small boy in his arms, and smiling gently at the little angel.

"Sei-NiiSama," Kuroko said, his voice as blank as a toddler's could be. He held up his husky-dog stuffed animal, and played with it's paws, waving them to the redhead, who smiled at the darling child. "Me and Nigou are hungry," he informed the other, and made Nigou, the dog plush, bark. "Wan, wan. (1)"

"Alright, Tetsuya," Akashi said with a smile, gently bouncing the child in his arms. His brother watched, surprised the redhead was so good with children. They had seen him being gentle to Kuroko before, but it seemed he knew exactly how to act. "Why don't we all go to the diner a few blocks away for some lunch?"

Midorima was the first to snap out of his haze and nodded, getting up- and leaving his studies. Aomine slowly snapped out of his faze, jumping up to follow Akashi for the sake of Kuroko in his arms, and Murasakibara followed prompt. Kise took the longest, and quickly bounded after them, wailing he didn't want to be left behind.

The brothers took one of the many cars they owned- each of them had their own car to their liking, and they were all driven by their own personal chauffeur. All of them had hopped into the specially designed, spacious red lamborghini- it was Akashi's, _of course_- and their chauffeur had taken them down to the family restaurant close by, with Kuroko sitting on Akashi's lap. For once, the redhead insisted he sit in the backseat, while Midorima was forced to the front.

Once they had arrived, almost every girl in the vicinity recognized them as the famous five sons of Akashi Saitou. And then.. Well, things had gotten very out of hand.

_"Oh my god! They're the famous five sons of Saitou! The rich ones- look at their car! Do you think they're here for some kind of group date with five girls? They wouldn't be here otherwise, right?"_

_"M-Maybe! They're all so handsome I could die- and they're rich and talented, too! Those girls are so lucky!"_

_"Akashi, Murasakibara, please, sign my arm!"_

_"Midorima, sign my forehead!"_

_"Kise, sign my cheek!"_

_"Aomine, sign my boobs!"_

Frankly, the five teens were treated like celebrities, because they were so well-known because of their father. They all ignored the screaming girls, who were absolutely smitten with them, and focused on getting into the restaurant in one-piece. Akashi held Kuroko firmly close to him.

"Do Onii-Sama tachi know them?" Kuroko asked innocently, tugging on Akashi's sleeve. The redhead looked down at the angelic boy and resisted the urge to coo, despite knowing Kuroko was not simply an oblivious little toddler. Though, he couldn't help it. The bluenette was just too adorable!

"They're just strangers," Kise piped up, interrupting the redhead, much to his blatant annoyance. "They're no one important. So don't worry, Kuroko-cchi!"

"Kise is loud," Kuroko suddenly said, and the blonde froze, and began to sob dramatically in horror and sulk in the dark corner of the restaurant, that he was now being referred to by a last-name basis.

"Oi, Akashi," Aomine gestured, "Let me carry Tetsu."

The redhead was extremely reluctant to give up Kuroko, but sighed, and handed the bluenette over to the tanned male. It would do no good if the only one he could trust was Akashi in the end, but..

"Table for five, and a child's seat?" A male waiter asked, looking the group over. It was a relief he didn't seem to recognize any of them as the heirs to Saitou's company, much to their relief. Akashi nodded for them, and the waiter took them to a booth of seats. They ignored the fan-girls trying to sneak looks at them.

"What do you want, Kuro-chin~?" Murasakibara asked, turning to his right. He and Aomine sat on their side of the booth, with Kuroko sitting on the end of the booth on the right side of Aomine. He was sitting on top of a few dictionaries to get him up to the table's level. Midorima, Akashi, and Kise sat on the other side.

"Mou.." the tiny boy muttered, looking at the menu. He was playing with Nigou, a light frown on his face, as he pouted cutely and looked up to his brothers. "Can I have the kitsune-udon, Atsu-Nii?"

Murasakibara held his hands down and squished the boy's cheeks, rubbing his cheek against the boy's soft hair. "Ahh~ You're so yummy-looking, Kuro-chin," he murmured, half-way in a lazy drawl. "Of course you can eat the kitsune-udon~"

"Mou, off," Kuroko said, with an emotionless look on his face. Murasakibara pouted and gently released the boy.

They watched the bluenette boy, each with a smile on their face, as a female waitress walked up to them, blushing bright red. They didn't even look at her, watching their precious Kuroko as he played with Nigou.

"Hello," she spoke out- her voice seductive and deep, licking her lips slowly. She was obviously too old for them. She was a tiny waitress with large brown eyes, coated with seven layers of mascara and covered in makeup, her collar shown by three of her buttons loosely undone. Obviously, she was trying to hook up with one of them with her appearance. "I'm your server for this afternoon, Hailey. May I.. take your order?"

"I'll have the okonomiyaki," Aomine replied, not caring about the woman's large bust displayed in front of him. Instead, he was focused on Kuroko. "And he'll have the kid's kitsune udon meal."

Hailey watched the boy carefully, keeping her cool, yet internally upset that he didn't even pay attention to her, instead looking at some little kid..! She wrote their orders down, and narrowed her cold eyes at Kuroko, who didn't even look at her in response. What a damned brat..!

"I'll have the cold sushi- regular size platter," Kise piped up happily, and leaned over to ruffle Kuroko's hair. Hailey's eyes widened and then narrowed, and an ugly scowl coated her lips. She then replaced it with an innocent smile as she wrote the order.

"Large tempura udon," Murasakibara said next, ruffling Kuroko's hair absentmindedly.

"I'll have the red-bean soup," Midorima replied, pushing up his glasses. As usual, his brothers noted, the green-haired male ate his favorite food, with no variety.

"Spicy tofu soup for me," he replied, and closed his menu, collecting them all into a pile from their table. "No green-onions or bean curds for me, and substitute the white rice for brown," he informed her, pushing the stack of menus to Hailey, to which she took, and turned to Kuroko with a sickeningly sweet smile- that did not go unnoticed by any of the brothers.

"The kid's kistune udon meal comes with either fruits on the side or a special drink," she said, tilting her head sweetly. "You can have strawberry fruit salad, for the fruit, or a vanilla or strawberry milkshake for the special drink."

Kuroko's eyes suddenly flashed. "Vanilla milkshake."

Hailey nodded and quickly wrote it down, and turned to the young heirs of Saitou's companies, winking, as she made sure to stick her large chest out. "I'll get the food out for you as soon as possible, boys~"

As soon as she left, Midorima sneered in disgust. "How immodest. Women these days lack grace and subtlety, obviously," he said, flicking some green hair from his eyes.

"She's worse than some of my fans, ssu," Kise nodded in agreement, and looked to Kuroko in worry. "And.. Did you hear how she talked to poor Kuroko-cchi? Her smile was pure evil.. But we'll protect you, Kuroko-cchi!"

The bluenette toddler only blinked. ".. She stuck her chest out a lot," he said simply, and grabbed Nigou, pushing the dog plushie's chest out. "Un, like this."

Aomine grinned, and ruffled Kuroko's hair affectionately, laughing obnoxiously. "Damn, you're hilarious, Tetsu~!"

"Daiki, keep your language under watch. He's four," Akashi warned, as he took a sip of his water. He himself couldn't stand the way the waitress threw herself at them- they were fourteen, for goodness' sake! But what annoyed him more than anything else, was the way she looked at Kuroko.

"After this, perhaps we should go shopping to get some clothes and necessary items for Kuroko," Midorima said, pushing his glasses up, and nodded. ".. Not that I care, but he should have some things to fill his room. I assume Saitou-Sama, is going to give him the guest room as his bedroom."

Kise nodded enthusiastically, his beautiful amber eyes wide. "Yes~! I want to get Kuroko-cchi some new clothes, ssu! And some toys, and some footballs, and some soccer balls, and some stuffed animals.." the blonde continued to drone on, excitement covering his persona, flowers and golden sparkles practically flying around him.

"I don't need all of that stuff," Kuroko replied politely, and Kise only squealed at how cute Kuroko was, being considerate of them.

"We have more than enough money, so don't worry," Akashi spoke up, smiling warmly at how adorable Kuroko was, as he held Nigou close to him. He was careful with his words, as to not trigger any memories of his parents, who had left him with the huge debt of money. "It won't be too much trouble, anyway."

Kuroko blinked a few times before he nodded, and hugged Nigou close. ".. Thank you then, Onii-sama tachi," he said softly, looking down.

Kise squealed in delight. "You're so cute, Kuroko-cchi~!"

Aomine growled and pushed the blonde away from where he tried to tackle Kuroko over the table, pulling Kuroko close under his arm. "Stay away from Tetsu with your perverted hands, Kise!"

"W-What? I'm not perverted.. How mean, Aomine-cchi!"

"Everyone here is perverted to Kuro-chin," Murasakibara murmured affectionately, leaning over to gently pat the bluenette's cheek, much to Kuroko's annoyance. "He's too cute and yummy to resist.. Ne, isn't that right?"

Midorima turned slightly red at the ears, and looked to Murasakibara with indignation. "Don't say such things that can be interpreted in a different manner!" He reprimanded, to his oblivious twin brother, who looked confused.

"Eeeh?" Murasakibara questioned, pulling his hand back to himself, "I'm not saying such things. If anything, Shin-chan is the one whose interpreting them wrong! Bad, Shin-chan~ You're a pervert, aren't you?" he accused in his lazy drawl.

Midorima's eyes widened and he nearly choked on thin air, turning bright red at the ears and rearing back. "I-I am no such thing! How dare you make such empty accusations..! If.. If anything, Aomine is the pervert!"

"What? Leave me the hell out of this!" Aomine protested, his eyes wide. He had surprisingly taken the liberty of covering little Kuroko's ears, the small boy playing with his plushie, oblivious.

"I can't. I've seen your stash of playboy collection," Midorima snapped, turning the situation on the tanned male, who looked shocked he had been discovered.

"Hey, you damn bastard megane.. Don't say that kind of stuff so loudly and accusingly in public..!" He exclaimed, growling, the red blush showing up on his finely tanned skin, which was surprising. Midorima smirked smugly, despite the insult.

"See, Aomine-cchi is a pervert," Kise smirked, poking the bluenette from across the table. "He has no right to accuse me.. I just really like Kuroko-cchi~!"

"Fine, you're no pervert," Aomine countered. "You're a pedophile-"

"How dare you, Aomine-cchi! I couldn't be that way for my own brother! You're disgusting!" Kise whined loudly, drawing the attention of people around him, while pretending to cry and wipe his cheeks, dramatically sobbing.

"None of us are even actually related to Kuroko," Akashi countered to Aomine, joining into the fight. The redhead smirked slightly, and chuckled. "In fact.. The closest relations here are Midorima and Murasakibara, and they're fraternal twins. None of us, in fact.. Are even related to Kise. He's the odd one out."

"You helped me, and then you pinned it back on me! Kuroko-cchi, everyone's bullying me," Kise whined loudly, looking to the small toddler, who had half-way pried Aomine's hands off his ears, and was playing with Nigou without a care. Kuroko didn't even look up as he replied, almost as lazy as Murasakibara.

"Kise is noisy."

The blonde spent his time crying in the corner of the booth, moaning and groaning at how everyone kept bullying him. As they laughed at Kise's sadness, the waitress, Hailey, came back, with a cart full of orders.

"Hey boys~" she chimed, and winked at them. They immediately stopped laughing and stared at her with disinterest, bordering disgust. "I've got your food here~" She whispered in what was supposed to be a deep tone, handing them their plates.

"I have the tofu soup, without bean curd or green onion, for the handsome redhead," she purred, handing him the bowl. Akashi only rolled his eyes, looking away from the woman, who turned to Midorima.

"I have our infamous red bean soup for the wonderful emerald-eyed man over here," she tried again. Oh well- if the legitimate son of Akashi Saitou wasn't interested, his second oldest and the prodigious son was fine, too. She tried to reveal more of her bust to him as she leaned over to place his meal in front of him.

He didn't make a reply, only folded his napkin over her lap, and closed his eyes as her chest came into view.

Hailey's eyes narrowed. Well- the tall, dark, and handsome one was okay, too.. He was a sports prodigy, and the second son of Saitou. She smirked slightly, and handed him the plate of Okonomiyaki, "Here's the meal for the handsome sports player?"

Aomine didn't say anything, only continued to dote on Kuroko.

A vein popped on Hailey's head, and she gave a grunt, handing Murasakibara his large bowl of udon. ".. How about the large serving of udon for the tall guy?" She asked, her voice trying to get back in it's deep tone- only to quiver in annoyance.

Murasakibara only broke his chopsticks in half, not paying attention to her.

Fine. If none of them went for her- there was always the artist, and model, the blonde one. He was the youngest one, but the most handsome, of course. "And the cold sushi for the guy with the warm brown eyes-"

"Mou, they're gold!" He corrected her, and accepted the food without another comment, making Hailey hiss in anger. She grabbed the bowl of kitsune udon, and nearly slapped it down on the table in front of Kuroko- some soup flying, and hitting Nigou. Kuroko's eyes widened at the brown broth hit the white fur of his plush.

"N-Nigou!" Kuroko exclaimed, and tears began to blur his eyes.

All of them stared at Kuroko, who was getting ready to cry, as their insides began to burn in anger. Midorima's glasses shone white dangerously, his green eyes narrowing coldly, Murasakibara watched, his chopsticks crushing in his hands, Kise stabbed a sushi, his amber eyes glowing, Aomine clenched the table to hard something cracked, and Akashi only smiled murderously.

"Did you just make our dear younger brother cry, you disgusting excuse for a waitress?" Akashi suddenly spat, venom coating his voice. Kuroko sobbed, and Hailey paled- as Aomine wrapped an arm around his younger brother protectively.

"I-I.. I didn't.."

"Obviously you did, because your mistake was purposeful," Akashi hissed, as his eyes glowed dangerously. Hailey squeaked, and cowered, as the redhead smirked.

"Now, I suggest you quit your job and leave Japan as soon as possible, if you want to avoid your parents losing their jobs, and your criminal record being set up with many.. interesting felonies," Akashi hissed, and produced a pair of scissors out of no where.

Hailey nodded frantically and ran as fast as she could with her high heels, out of the diner. Akashi's dangerous look faded as all brothers looked to Kuroko with concern.

"Are you okay, Kuroko?" Midorima murmured, "You're not burnt or anything?"

"N-No," the toddler replied, shakily. His normally monotone voice was quivering, and his lower lip was trembling. Kuroko had tears running down his cheeks, as he hiccuped. Aomine pulled the small boy into his lap and held him close. "Nigou.. N-Nigou got burnt!"

"Why don't we forget lunch for now," Akashi said, and got up, ignoring his favorite food. "We can go to the dry cleaners, and get Nigou washed up, while we go shopping for you. Okay, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko nodded, still crying. The boys moved out of their booth, Akashi slapping a hundred dollar bill down carelessly. Aomine pulled Kuroko into his arms, and the six left the restaurant without another word.

Off to the dry cleaners they were.


End file.
